Ranger Union
The Ranger Union is an organization that aims to protect humans and Pokémon. What is a Ranger? Members of the organization are known as Pokémon Rangers, who use Capture Stylers to maintain peace in the region where they work. They are not Pokémon Trainers, as their goals and methods for interacting with Pokémon are very different. They harness the power of certain Pokémon and utilize them to help defend nature and their region. How do you become a Ranger? Pokémon Rangers begin as Student Rangers, and after graduation, they become Area Rangers. Pokémon Rangers known as Area Rangers primarily operate out of Ranger Unions in Fiore, Almia and Oblivia where nature is held in higher regard than in other regions. Though, they still work in the large regions of the Pokémon Nation- such as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. However, a rare promotion can be gained where they become Top Ranger. Pokémon Rangers use Capture Stylers to calm and control wild Pokémon to help them solve ecological problems, defeat criminals using Pokémon to commit crimes, and arrest Pokémon poachers; acting as a sort of cross between a police officer and park ranger. Once a Ranger is considered a trusted Ranger, they have a small chance of becoming Top Rangers with many new privileges. Pokémon Rangers usually have only one Pokémon - known as their "Partner", that is with them at all times, and has been trained to a high level. Pokémon Rangers do not usually send Pokémon to battle each other directly, but generally use the Pokémon with them to power up the energies and extra settings on their Capture Stylers or to distract wild or enemy Pokémon with attacks that are not directly offensive. These powers are known as Poké Assist and are activated by having the Pokémon Ranger absorb a wild Pokémon's power into their Capture Styler, where upon their Styler gains extra abilities depending on the Pokémon's Type. Ranger School (University) The original Ranger School is located east of Vientown, Almia. Here is where people come and study to become Pokémon Rangers. The Ranger School is a boarding school where many people from around the world come to learn to become a Pokémon Ranger, an Operator, or a Mechanic. The Ranger School is well known for its ability to produce successful Rangers. Students of the school, known as Student Rangers, are given special Capture Stylers that have limited abilities. While the original School is in Almia, there are schools set up in each region as well for those who can't afford the cost traveling, board, and education in Almia. While Almia's school focuses on all regions and areas, the other branches of the school focus on their specific regions. Ranger School Locations # Saffron City, Kanto # Cherrygrove City, Johto # Lilycove City, Hoenn # Canalave City, Sinnoh # Castelia City, Unova # Aspertia City, Unova # Black City, Unova # Shalour City, Kalos # Anistar City, Kalos # Fall City, Fiore # Vientown, Almia # Renbow Island, Oblivia # Mandarin Island North, The Orange Archipelago Ranger Base A Ranger Base is where a team of Pokémon Rangers meets to discuss missions. Every Ranger Base has an Operator who will recharge a Ranger's Capture Styler. Pokémon Rangers often use a Ranger Base as their home. Area Rangers meet at Ranger Bases before embarking on Missions. Top Rangers congregate at the Ranger Union to the northwest of Pueltown. Ranger Depot Ranger Depots are small buildings with the main purpose is to act as Pokémon Center for a Pokémon Ranger, providing a Pokémon care, Ranger Care, and an Operator who will recharge the Styler to full energy when asked. Ranger Depots are typically colored blue, and many are covered on top with grass. Their design is similar to that of some Ranger Bases. Ranger Depot Locations Where there is a base there is usually a Depot. However, there are some scattered in less populated areas for emergency care. Ranger Base Locations Fiore # Ringtown # Fall City # Summerland # Wintown Almia # Vientown Oblivia * Does not have a Base. They instead take orders directly from the Ranger Union. Kanto # Vermilion City # Celadon City Johto # Goldenrod City Hoenn # Rustboro City # Slateport City # Lilycove City # Mossdeep City # Sootopolis City Sinnoh # Solaceon Town # Canalave City # Snowpoint City Unova # Castelia City # Icirrus City # Opelucid City # Undella Town # Floccesy Town # Humilau City Kalos # Lumiose City # Cyllage City # Anistar City # Snowbelle City Alola # The Orange Archipelago Islands # Mandarin Island North # Tarroco Island # Kumquat Island Pokémon Rangers # Jack Walker # Kellyn # Solana # Ben # Elita